


Snowball Fight

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [5]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 05:"Snowball Fight"With the heavy snowfall, One Ok Rock unleashed their inner children and had a snowball fight.





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 05: _"Snowball Fight"_

…

…

 

Taka stared through the window at the falling snow outside. A whistle escaped his lips, shocked to see the amount of snow outside. Yesterday wasn’t like this, which meant, the snowfall got heavier overnight.

“Damn,” he said, “can we even open our front door?”

“Possibly.”  Toru said from behind him. A yelp escaped the vocalist’s lips as he hadn’t heard when the guitarist had snuck up behind him. “Good morning,” Toru replied, giving Taka a peck on his lips.

“Good morning to you too.” Taka murmured. “Those two are still asleep aren’t they?” By “those two”, the vocalist meant Tomoya and Ryouta. The drummer and bassist ended up staying over for the night because they went overboard — _as usual_ —with their fun and games, leaving the two drunk. Of course Toru couldn’t let the two go home like that; after all, they drove here.

“Yup. But look on the bright side; at least we get extra hands to help us shovel the snow, right?”

Taka smiled sinisterly. “You’re one evil bastard, you know that right?”

“What?” Toru laughed. “I don’t babysit two drunk idiots for free.” He then stepped closer to the vocalist, snaking his hands around his waist and up his t-shirt. “Plus, they interrupted a very wonderful time I could have had with you last night.”

“Well, there’s always tonight.” Taka said, kissing Toru on his lips.

“I can’t wait that long.” Toru replied likewise. And before the two knew it, they were engaged in a passionate lip-lock, Toru raising Taka onto the counter and standing between his legs. “How about now? Since the boys are asleep?”

“Of course…” Taka responded, his voice laced with lust.

“Toru!? Mori-chan!?” a voice made them break apart. Ryouta and Tomoya had dragged themselves to the kitchen, looking like half-dead zombies. Of course, the vocalist and his lover were not amused by this sudden interruption, and if they weren’t really close like family (and if murder wasn’t illegal), the two would have been dead right now.

“What is it, Ryouta?!” Taka snapped, he had already hopped off the counter.

“My head hurts.” He whined.

“Go to the fucking convenience store and get a panadol.”

“I can’t…”

“Then die.”

“How mean!”

Tomoay sat beside him but his head was thrown back, facing the ceiling. He looked rather pale, so being the caring “mother” that he is, Taka made some soup for his two boys. Although he grumbled and cussed, complaining that they had the most awful timing, ruining his fuck session with Toru — _of course the guitarist choked on air when he heard it too—_ and now having to make them soup to get them better.

Taka was not about this life.

 

…

 

“Pwuah!” Tomoya exclaimed, setting down the bowl on the table. “I feel so rejuvenated!” he beamed. “Taka-chan, what did you put in that soup? It’s amazing!”

“Oh nothing much, the main ingredients were the brain and liver of a cow, boiled in its own stomach.” The vocalist deadpanned, scrolling through his phone. Toru immediately put down his hot chocolate, Tomoya looked at the bowl with shock. They knew it was not true, because how does someone boil something in a stomach anyway? Ryouta on the other hand, looked totally unaffected.

“I…see…?” the drummer said, still unable to process what just happened.

“But since you and Ryouta look so healthy, I suggest you help us shovel that snow. And if you don’t, I’ll feed you each other’s entrails boiled in your own stomachs.”

“Mori-chan, that’s fucking disgusting. Are you serious?”

Taka only looked to the bassist with a sinister smirk, reminding them of when he cosplayed as Joker on Halloween. Since Ryouta had asked if he was “serious”, what better response could he have given?

“Fine, fine, let’s shovel away!” Tomoya sang in hopes of lightening the mood. Toru looked at his friends then to his lover before shaking his head. Who knew that Taka was this terrible when he didn’t have his “fuck session” as he’d put it?

Suiting up in their winter-wear, the quartet marched to the front door, to set out on the arduous task ahead of them.

The snowfall was greater than they’d expected.

Opening the front door was quite difficult; it was so bad that Ryouta had go through one of the windows and shovel most of the snow away. But, when the trio finally exited the house and took a good look around them, they realized that shovelling this amount snow may take hours.

“Where’d this much snow come from overnight?” Tomoya gasped. “Did we have a secret snowstorm or something?”

Taka and Toru shrugged their shoulders in response. But then, out of nowhere something small and cold crashed into the vocalist’s left cheek, almost making him fall to the floor. His head snapped to the left to see a grinning Ryouta, with numerous snowballs cradled in one arm while his other hands threw them at the trio.

“Let’s have a snowball fight! Can’t let this snow go to waste, now can we?!” The youngest chirped. “Come on, winner takes all!”

“Maa, I’m too —” Toru started but Tomoya’s scream cut him off.

“Let’s rock and roll, Ryouta!” Tomoya shrieked, dashing over to where the bassist was. But what neither of them saw was the burning look in Taka’s eyes. Toru stood beside the vocalist still, unaware of the monster that was about to be let loose.

“Toru…” the vocalist hissed, Toru jumping a little in fright. “Get your snowballs ready. They’re going _down!_ ” The smaller man then bent down and formed a ball within his palms, poised and ready to throw it. Meanwhile, Toru on the other hand, only stared at his. It’s been a _long time_ since he’s had a snowball fight, and that was from his childhood. He wondered if it would be the same with these idiots because knowing them, this was going to turn out to be something else.

A chuckle escaped his lips, and he realized that maybe he should video their antics instead. This footage would be glorious when revisited in later days.

With that said, Toru fished his out phone out of his jacket pocket, and switched the camera on just in time to catch Taka screaming  “Die!” as he threw a snowball at Tomoya, the drummer staggering to the ground as it hit him directly in his face.

“Tomo-kun!” Ryouta shrieked, rushing to his friend’s aid while trying to avoid Taka’s onslaught.

“Avenge me, Ryouta…” Tomoya groaned out, pretending he was dying. With a nod, Ryouta scurried behind their snow wall —it was just a pile of snow that could shield him— before making another snowball. Taka had long stopped throwing, waiting for the right moment to strike. He’s realized that Toru was videoing them, so getting help from the guitarist was not going to happen.

“This is for Tomo-kun!” The bassist shrieked, throwing the ball with most of his might. With his agility, Taka was able to dodge it; however, since he was focused on Taka’s behind, Toru never saw it coming.

The snowball crashed into the phone, sending it to the snow-covered ground. It was like time froze at that moment. Taka smirked devilishly when he saw how stiff Toru had gotten, Ryouta started to break out in cold sweat.

“Takahiro,” Toru started, his deep voice laced with irritation.

“Yes, _Darling~?”_ The vocalist responded, knowing full well that their opponents are so dead.

“We’re going to kill them.”

 _“Hai~hai~”_ Taka sang beautifully.

Ryouta and Tomoya were starting to fret for their safety. Toru and Taka were a dangerous combo when they decide to join forces, and this snowball fight was no different. And so, the drummer and bassist prepared themselves for what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
